Äîæäü èç ñë¸ç
by Driada
Summary: ïðîñòî ãóðóñòíàÿ èñòîðèÿ...


Ïåðåâîä,by Driada  
Disclaimer:íå íà,÷òî íå ïðåòåíäóþ,êàê áû íå õîòåëîñü...  
Äîæäü èç ñë¸ç  
  
Ýòî íå ïðàâäà.Ýòî íå ïðàâäà.Äðàêî ïîâòîðÿë ýòî ñ ìàíèàêàëüíîé íàñòîé÷èâîñòüþ.Êàæäûé ðàç,áîðìî÷à ñëîâà ,êîòîðûå ñðûâàëèñü ñ åãî ÿçûêà,îí íàäåÿëñÿ ñäåëàòü îòêðûòèå,êîòîðîå ïîçâîëèò åìó ïîâåðèòü â òî ,÷òî îí ïðîèçíîñèò.Îí ãëÿäåë íà ýëåãàíòíûé ïîä÷åðê åãî ìàòåðè è çàìåòèë,÷òî ïèñüìî ñîñòîÿëî èç âåðåíèöû ñëîâ,â í¸ì íå ñîáëþäàëèñü íè ïðàâèëà ïóíêòóàöèè,íè ãðàììàòèêè.Íåêîòîðûå ñëîâà áûëè íàïèñàíû áåç ïðîïóñêîâ,ñëîâíî èì íå õâàòàëî ìåñòà.  
  
Ìàëôîé âñ¸ åùå èñòåêàåò êðîâüþ.Âñ¸ æå îí íå ìîã ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü âåðèòü ñîäåðæàíèþ ïèñüìà.Äîëæíî áûëî áûòü îáúÿñíåíèå-ìå÷òà, ãàëëþöèíàöèÿ,îãðàíè÷åíèå ïåðåä äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòüþ.Îí ìûñëåííî çàïðåòèë ñåáå ïèòü òûêâåííûé ñîê íà íî÷ü.Íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðîèñõîäÿùåå,Äðàêî óáåæäàë ñåáÿ,÷òî âñ¸,÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèò -âñåãî ëèøü ÷óäîâèùíàÿ îøèáêà.Êàêîé-òî äðóãîé Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ íåñâîåâðåìåííîé ñìåðòüþ,è êàêîé-òî äðóãîé Äðàêî Ìàëôîé,âîçìîæíî èç äðóãîãî ìèðà,îêàçàëñÿ ïåðåä íåîáõîäèìîñòüþ èìåòü ñ ýòèì äåëî.  
  
Åñëè òîëüêî....  
  
Ïîëó÷åíèå Ñîâèíîé Ïî÷òû áûëî îñíîâíûì ñîáûòèåì åãî äíÿ.Êîíôåòû èç äîìà,ñóâåíèð÷èêè èç äðóãèõ ñòðàí,íåìíîãî ëþáâè,îá¸ðíóòîé â ÿâíîì ìàòåðèàëèçìå;èõ ïðåäëàãàëè åìó â ñîîòâåòñòâèè ñ òðàäèöèÿìè ñåìåéñòâà,êîòîðûå äàòèðîâàëèñü òàê äàâíî,÷òî èõ óæå íèêòî íå ìîæåò âñïîìíèòü.Ýìîöèè ïðåäíàçíà÷åíû äëÿ ñëàáûõ;ýòî áûëà èñòèíà äëÿ âñåõ Ìàëôîåâ,íî òåì íå ìåíåå îíè íóæäàëèñü â ñðåäñòâàõ âûðàæåíèÿ èõ ïðèâÿçàííîñòè äðóã ê äðóãó áåç íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïîêàçûâàòü ñâîþ óÿçâèìîñòü.Â èòîãå áûë ðîæä¸í ýìîöèîíàëüíûé îáìåí.  
  
Íî ñåãîäíÿ Äðàêî ïîëó÷èë òîëüêî îäíî ïèñüìî.Îñìîòðåâ åãî,îí,îøåëîìë¸ííûé,áëóæäàë âîêðóã çàìêà,íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê áåðåãó Õîãâàðòñêîãî Îçåðà.Ñ íèì íèêîãäà íå ñëó÷àëîñü òàêîãî, è îí èñêàë êîìôîðò â æàëêèõ è íåðåøèòåëüíûõ ñëîâàõ,íàïèñàííûõ,÷òîáû ïîäáîäðèòü åãî.ß î÷åíü ñîæàëåþ î òâîåé ïîòåðå,áëà-áëà-áëà.Ýòè ñëîâà ïðîåêòèðîâàëè ÷óâñòâî óÿçâèìîñòè,êîòîðîãî íèêîãäà íå áûëî â åãî ñïèñêå îùóùåíèé.  
  
Ýòî íå ïðàâäà.  
  
Ýòî ïðîñòî íå ïðàâäà.  
  
Áûë,îäíàêî,îäèí ÷åëîâåê, ñ êîòîðûì îí ìîã ðàçäåëèòü ñâî¸ çàòðóäíèòåëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå,íåêèé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð,êîòîðûé âñåãäà ïðèñóòñòâîâàë â åãî æèçíè.Ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè áûëî ïîòðà÷åíî âïóñòóþ,ñèìóëèðóÿ âçàèìíóþ íåíàâèñòü.Òåïåðü òå ãîäû âñïîìèíàëèñü çàíîâî...Íî ïóñòü îí è ëþáèë Ãàððè,îí íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü åìó óâèäåòü ñåáÿ â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè.Ýòî áû îñëàáèëî åãî çàùèòó,è,êðîìå òîãî,îí íå õîòåë îáñóæäàòü ýòî.  
  
Ãðîçíî õìóðÿñü,îí íàïîìíèë ñåáå,÷òî íóæíî äûøàòü.Äðàêî ïèíàë êîìêè ãðÿçè íà áåðåãó,íå çàáîòÿñü î ÷èñòîòå ñâîèõ áðþê.  
  
Îá¸ðíóòàÿ áåëûì ñíåãîì,çåìëÿ êàçàëàñü ìèðíîé è ÿðêîé.Âåñíà òîëüêî íà÷èíàëàñü,è íà ñíåã ïàäàëè ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è,îòìåòàþùèå åãî çàìîðîæåííûé ñòàòóñ â ïîëüçó áåçæàëîñòíîãî òàþùåãî âåñåëüÿ.Ðåçóëüòàòîì áûë ãîëûé,áåçæèçíåííûé ïðèìåð îïóñòîøåíèÿ.Èçìó÷åííàÿ è æ¸ëòàÿ òðàâà ìåäëåííî ïðîáóæäàëàñü îò äðåìîòû,íî áûëà âñ¸ åù¸ ñëèøêîì îçëîáëåíà âñíåçàïíîé ñìåíîé ñåçîíà,÷òîáû ïðîÿâèòü õîòÿ êàêèå-òî ïðèçíàêè æèçíè.Äàæå ñåìåíà õðàíèëè ñâîè ãîëîâû ïîä çåìë¸é,îïàñàÿñü íåèçâåñòíîãî ìèðà,êîòîðûé íàõîäèëñÿ íàä íèìè.Óñïîêàèâàþùèé õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ áûë ïîâåðæåí è çàìåí¸í áîëåçíåííûì äóøíûì àðîìàòîì ãíèþùåé ñìåñè,ñîñòîÿùåé èç âëàæíîñòè è ãíèëè.  
  
Ò¸ìíûå îáëàêà äîæäÿ âûðèñîâûâàëèñü ïîäîáíî ñåðäèòûì ãèãàíòàì â íåáå,è íåâäàëåêå çâó÷àë òèõèé ãðîì.Ñòðóéêè äîæäÿ ëèëèñü ñâåðõó.Ñïîêîéíûå ñíà÷àëà,îíè ñòàíîâèëèñü âñ¸ áîëåå èíòåíñèâíûìè è âñêîðå íà÷àëè îáñòðåëèâàòü íàñòîëüêî íåèñòîâî ,÷òî Äðàêî íå âèäåë íè÷åãî âîêðóã.  
  
Ãëóáî âçäûõàÿ,îí ñåë è îáõâàòèë ðóêàìè êîëåíè,÷òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ.Ïîäîáíî ñìåðòåëüíûì ùóïàëüöàì,âûðûâàþùèìÿ èç ãëóáèíû,áîëü îáâèëàñü âîêðóã åãî òåëà,äóøà åãî.Â êóëàêå îí ñæèìàë êîìîê ïåðãàìåíòà.Ñ áóìàãè êàïàëè ÷åðíèëû è ïàäàëè ðàçìûòûìè ïÿòíàìè íà òðàâó.  
  
Åãî îäåæäà ñòàëà òÿæ¸ëîé îò âîäû.Îí áåññìûñëåííî ñòîÿë íà êîëåíÿõ â ãðÿçè,êîòîðàÿ ïîçæå ñòàíåò èñòî÷íèêîì ôèçè÷åñêîãî è ýìîöèîíàëüíîãî ðàçäðàæåíèÿ.Åãî ãîëîâà áûëà íèçêî ñêëîíåíà ê çåìëå,à ïàëüöû õâàòàëèñü çà òðàâó,ñëîâíî îíà ìîãëà ñïàñòè åãî.  
  
Äîæäü ñîçäàâàë êðîøå÷íóþ ðÿáü íà âîäå è òîíêèå âîäîâîðîòû â ãðÿçè.Äðàêî ñòîÿë ñëîâíî ñòåêëÿííûé,ïðÿäè åãî áåëîêóðûõ âîëîñ òàíöåâàëè íàä ïîâåðõíîñòüþ ëóæè.Åìó áûëî òÿæåëî äûøàòü,çàäíÿÿ ÷àñòü åãî ãîðëà êàçàëîñü áûëà íàïîëíåíà íåâèäèìûìè êîìêàìè õëîïêà,êàê áóäòî ýìîöèè çàõâàòèëè åãî øåþ è çàñòàâèëè åãî ïðèçíàòü,÷òî ïèñüìî òåïåðü ñòàëî ãîðàçäî áîëåå ðåàëüíûì.Îí èñïûòûâàë ñèëüíîå æåëàíèå çàáûòü âñ¸ è äåëàòü òî,÷òî òðåáóåò åãî ñåðäöå èëè æå ïðîäîëæàòü õðàíèòü åãî ïîä çàìêîì.  
  
Ïîñëå âëàæíîé è õîëîäíîé çåìëè,áûëî øîêîì ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ò¸ïëûå ïàëüöû,èãðàþùèå ñ åãî âîëîñàìè.Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ñêâîçü øóì äîæäÿ îí óñëûøàë ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ:"ß äîëãî íàáëþäàë çà òîáîé...×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?"  
  
Ãàððè Ïîòòòåð.Ïîëíîñòüþ óçíàâàåìûé ïî îäíîìó ïðèêîñíîâåíèþ,íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ãîëîñå.  
  
"Î,ïðîñòî..."-ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî,ñæèìàÿ ãóáû.Áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ñëîâ,÷òîáû îïèñàòü ñèòóàöèþ,íî íè îäíî èç íèõ íå ïîâèíîâàëîñü åìó.Äàæå åñëè áû îí ìîã ðàññêàçàòü âñ¸ Ãàððè,ýòî áûëî áû íåïðàâèëüíî.Íî ýòî...îí äàæå íå ìîã íà÷àòü ãîâîðèòü.Ïîâòîðåíèå ñîäåðæàíèÿ ïèñüìà ñäåëàëî áû åãî ñíîâà ðåàëüíûì,à îí íå ìîã ýòîãî äîïóñòèòü.  
  
"Ïðîñòî,÷òî?"-ñïðîñèë Ãàððè,íàêëîíÿÿñü è áåðÿ ðóêó Äðàêî."Âñòàíü,òû,ãëóïûé óðîä.Èëè òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ âñþ íî÷ü ïðîâåñòè çäåñü âìåñòî òîãî,÷òîáû ëåæàòü ñî ñâîåé ïíåâìîíèåé â Áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå?Íèêîìó íå õî÷åòñÿ ïîéìàòü òâîè ìèêðîáû".  
  
"Ó ìåíÿ íåò ìèêðîáîâ",-òèõî ñêàçàë Äðàêî,ïðèòÿíóâ Ãàððè ê ñåáå.  
  
Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è åãî ðóêè îáâèëèñü âîêðóã òàëèè Ñëèçåðèíöà.Îí ïðîâîäèë ãóáàìè âäîëü ùåêè Äðàêî,ðèñóÿ êðîøå÷íûå êðóãè ÿçûêîì è ïðèòÿãèâàÿ ìàëü÷èêà êàê ìîæíî áëèæå ê ñåáå."Äàâàé,Äðàêî.Â ÷¸ì äåëî?"  
  
Êîãòè,ðàçðûâàþùèå åãî ãîðëî,èíòåíñèâíûé îáñòðåë â ãîëîâå,óæàñàþùåå ÷óâñòâî áåñïîêîéñòâà â æèâîòå...Äðàêî,íàïðÿæ¸ííî îáíÿë Ãàððè.Îí êîñíóëñÿ åãî ëèöà è ïîöåëîâàë â ïîäáîðîäîê:"Ãàððè,èìÿ ìîåãî îòöà áîëüøå íå äîñòóïíî ìíå êàê ñðåäñòâî óãðîçû íåêîìïåòåíòíûì äóðàêàì, ñ êîòîðûìè ÿ ñòàëêèâàþñü êàæäûé äåíü."  
  
"Ïî÷åìó?"-ñïðîñèë Ãàððè,õèòðî óõìûëüíóâøèñü-"Îí òèõî óø¸ë?"  
  
Äðàêî âûäàâèë íåáîëüøóþ óëûáêó.Ìûñëü î åãî îòöå,òèõî óøåäøåì,áûëà ìàëîâåðîÿòíà è çàáàâíà."Íåò,îí ïðîñòî óø¸ë."  
  
Ãàððè õîòåë áûëî ñïðîñèòü" óø¸ë êóäà?".Íî âçãëÿíóâ íà ëèöî Äðàêî,îí ïîíÿë îòâåò è âî âðåìÿ ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê.Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí âîçäåðæàëñÿ îò ëþáûõ ñëîâ,ïîäíÿë ðóêó,óáèðàÿ âîëîñû ñ ëèöà Äðàêî è âûòèðàÿ ïðîõëàäíûå êàïåëüêè äîæäÿ.  
  
Ãàððè âçäîõíóë ïîòîìó,÷òî Äðàêî ñòàë òÿæ¸ëûì â åãî ðóêàõ.Åìó áûëî áîëüíî îò òîãî,÷òî îí íå ìîã íè÷åì åìó ïîìî÷ü.Ýòî áûëà íå òà ðàíà,êîòîðóþ îí ìîã áû ïîöåëîâàòü.Äàæå åñëè áû è áûëà,òî Äðàêî îòâåðã áû åãî ïîìîùü,ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ çàïèõíóòü âñå ÷óâñòâà â óãîë,è æäàòü ïîêà âñ¸ ñàìî íå ïðîéä¸ò.Îí ìîã òîëüêî ñòîÿòü òàì,ïîäî ëüþùåéñÿ íà íèõ âîäîé,óñèëèâàþùåé àðîìàò ñïðÿòàííîãî âîïðîñà.  
  
Äðàêî ñ íåæíîñòüþ ëàñêàë øåþ Ãàððè êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ.Äîæäü ò¸ê ïî èõ ëèöàì ïîäîáíî áûñòðûì ñëåçàì.È êîãäà åãî óâåðåííîñòü ñëîìàëàñü,êàïåëüêè ïðåäëîæèëè íàèáîëåå âûãîäíóþ ìàñêèðîâêó,÷òîáû ñêðûòü áîëü. 


End file.
